L i m ó n con A z ú c a r
by MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo
Summary: /Summary Temporal/ Se inicia el torneo Brawl, la nueva instalación de la competencia inter-dimensional más famosa de SmashWorld! Ike, un nuevo participante, es lanzado al turbulento mundo emocional de Marth, Samus, Roy y Link, en donde desenterrar el pasado pueda ser la única forma de reparar esta, alguna vez, hermosa amistad.


Prologo.

Pit

"Hay muchas formas de lidiar con el dolor, pero para desgracia a mis amigos se les ocurre cada cosa que para que te cuento."— Comenzó aquel joven, un muchacho de pelo rojo escarlata y ojos azul cielo, quien era, literalmente, un desconocido hasta aquel día en que éste se animó a hablarle la semana pasada.

Su nombre era Roy, hijo de Eliwood de Lycia, marqués de Pherae; pero Pit solamente lo llamaba Roy. El título lo mareaba.

Roy había aparecido en su vida de manera repentina, acercándosele una tarde en que la mayoría de los habitantes de la casona había salido de paseo y él estaba solo, mirando películas en blanco y negro de horror en la gran televisión plana de la sala principal.

"¿_La Tierra Contra La Araña_*****? ¡_Como esa película de Lilo & Stitch_!"

Y desde entonces se juntaron, viéndose para jugar video juegos o para hablar.

Daba la casualidad que ahora estaban haciendo justamente ambas.

Pit apretaba los botones del control con fuerza mientras los sonidos del juego llenaban el silencioso vacío que dejaba el otro. Desde que se conocían siempre era así, hablaba y nomás dejaba volar sus palabras, sin terminar una oración o una idea en concreto. Como si olvidara el propósito de contarle tal cuento. — "Oye Roy…"

"¿Sí?"— Respondió éste sin quitar la mirada del televisor. Aún no quería morir.

"Estaba pensando… por más que has hablado de tus amigos, nunca me dijiste quienes eran."

La pantalla se ilumino a la vez que el chillido de Chun-Li se hizo escuchar, marcando así la derrota del pelirrojo. En un instante, Pit observó como la cara de Roy pasaba de un estado de confusión a la de iluminación completa.

"¡Pero claro!"— Tronó los dedos. — "Como pude ser tan olvidadizo, ¿conoces a Marth-kun, a Rinku, y a Sammy?"

"¿Quiénes?"— Dijo Pit, despistado. El ángel no tenía ni idea de a quienes podría referirse. Es decir, sabía de un tal Marth que competía en el torneo, pero…

"¡Ay, pero si seré!"— De pronto exclamó Roy. Se hablaba a sí mismo; así era él. — "No sabría de quienes estoy hablando porque solamente algunos los llamamos de esa forma."

"¿Te he dicho que me juntaba con Marth el príncipe de Altea, Samus Aran de los Chozo, y Link sin apellido título y ni en que caerse muerto cuando era niño?"

Fue dicho de manera tan rápida y repentina que Pit tuvo problemas en captarlo. — "Em. ¿No?"— Contestó sinceramente.

"Ah pues, así fue."— Continúo Roy, reclinándose en el sillón. — "Éramos los mejores de los amigos; que va, ¡éramos los tres mosqueteros!"

"Excepto Samus: ella cargaba pistola,"— fue rápido en agregarse a sí mismo. — "Pero tu entiendes."

"No nos podían mirar uno sin estar al lado del otro. Salíamos al parque a jugar a que Marth era el príncipe, lo cual era, no permitía que fuese otra cosa, y que iba con Samus a salvar a Link, quien era la damisela en desgracia por cierto. Heh. A Samus nunca le gustó tomar el rol de sufrida; a Link tampoco, pero Samus lo arreglaba con una pamba. Samus mala. Ah sí, ¡y yo era el dragón!; íbamos por nieve los fin de semana, y nos escapábamos de vez en cuando al cine a ver películas clasificación B. Luego…"

Se hizo el silencio, y Pit volteo a donde Roy, solo para hallarlo con la cabeza baja y los puños cerrándose en su rezago. — "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Me fui y todo terminó."— Dijo suavemente. Levanto la mirada, evitando la del ángel, pues no quería preocuparlo más de lo que estaba con las lágrimas que amenazaban por salirle. Al hacerlo, capto el hondeo de una capa más el color azul de alguien que pasaba por el pasillo desde la puerta entre abierta. Sus ojos se abrieron, reconocimiento pasando fugazmente en ellos, brillándole. ¿Ese era quien creía quién era?

La persona termino de pasar, alto y fornido, de cabello índigo y andanza más confiada, con menos gracia. Roy se sintió como si se desinflara. No, se desaliento, no era. Pero el encuentro lo había iluminado, por decir de algún modo. Esbozando una gran sonrisa, típica de él, el pelirrojo volteo hacia su amigo y dijo. — "Acabo de recordar, Pit ¿me harías un favor?"

"Si, lo que gustes."— Parpadeo el ángel ante el cambio de humor tan drástico. No sabía en lo que se metería, ¿pero para que eran los amigos si no eran para ayudar? Se acercó ante el gesto de urgencia de Roy, pelando oreja para cualquier cosa que este se le ocurriera decir. —"Te voy a pedir que me ayudes con un plan."— Y se dispuso a susurrárselo al oído.

En la habitación los últimos rayos de sol se desvanecían, apagándose en un resplandeciente amarillo-anaranjado. El reloj marcaba las siete con veintinueve mientras el calendario mostraba la fecha: Mayo 15 del 2007.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>_Earth vs Spider _(1958), por si la conocían por ese nombre.

¡Perfiles!

Por lo menos en esta historia:

ROY

15 años

Es un tanto raro y olvida cosas con facilidad. Su actitud relajada hace que se sienta con familiaridad hacia desconocidos (en este caso Pit, pero es el único con el que ha interactuado, hasta el momento). Le encantan las películas y todo relacionado a la cultura Pop Norteamericana, tanto que hasta dice que se enseñó a hablar inglés (¿Qué dicen, ustedes le creen? Si duras apenas habla español).

A pesar de mencionar a Marth, Link, y Samus como "mejores amigos", no se hablan desde que terminó el torneo Melee. Pobrecillo.

PIT

14 años (_en apariencia_)

Es un personaje menor, con pequeñas apariciones/menciones aquí y allá, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga un papel importante en el desarrollo de esta trama. Tal como su apariencia dicta es todo un ángel. Ah, pero eso sí, no se metan con su nieve.

A ver si les gusta lo que tengo planeado para él en los próximos capítulos.


End file.
